final fantasy VII redux
by Tsumiden
Summary: a rewtie of the game, things ended up differently after sephiroth found out the truth of his origins nowe he wants revenge on shinra will avalanche help or hinder him?


Author's note:: I own nothing here but the twisted ideas. The characters all belong to big companies in a whole nother country just borrowing them will return them when I'm done. Possible yoai, Yuri, adult situations, deaths, cursing and full frontal nudity.

Redux

By Tsumi

It had all started in Niebelhiem, that were where they had discovered the truth of the mako reactors and the origin of the man the people called the Silver General. The destruction of the Mako reactor was the sign of changes for Shin-ra and the world of Gaia. They had their plans and now all that was left was to put everything in its place.

"Why exactly am I going to Midgard by myself?" the young brunette woman demanded of her companion. She was attractive with just the beginnings of womanhood her eyes were dark brown. She wore an outfit composed of a tight white shirt and tiny brown leather mini skirt. She also wore combat boots and metal knuckled gloves.

"You wont' be recognized unlike the rest of us." He told her simply, he was blonde with spiky hair and bright blue eyes he wore the uniform of a Shin-ra soldier with out the helmet.

"Fine but you'd better be right behind me."

"We will be a week behind you at most."

"Good I'll contact you when I get there."

"Right see you soon." He waved as she took a chocobo and left the town.

Not long after the woman had left a helicopter arrived and landed in the middle of town. Inside were two men, one was gold haired with bright blue eyes dressed in a white business suit while his companion was dark skin with long black hair and black eyes with a dot in the center of his forehead. He wore a dark blue suit. A black guard hound followed them out of the copter growling as she hated flying and had spent the whole time hidden under the seat.

"This is the place?" Rufus Shinra asked petting the animal to soothe her.

"Yes sir." His bodyguard answered fixing his tie. The pilot and co-pilot looked out but did not get out of the chopper.

"Looks kind if quaint for the place to start a coup." He said straitening up and looking at the small town. It looked like it had seen better days but it was one of those old mountain towns where no doubt the whole population knew eachother.

"I'm sorry vice president but as it was our location at the time we came up with the idea it was where we decided to start." A jovial voice spoke from the shadows and a black haired SOLDEIR stepped out into the light his long hair hung in spikes down his back and his violet gray eyes glowed.

"I see, and aren't you dead Fair?"

"Rumors of our deaths are greatly exaggerated. Luckily falling in the Mako reactor doesn't leave bodies."

"I see, lead the way then I want to get this over with."

"Yes sir."

They came to the Strife home and found the Silver general himself there along with a blond grunt he knew was Cloud strife and Cloud's mother. The General looked up and nodded at them.

"Rufus, Tseng."

"Sephiroth." He nodded back,. "Cloud Mrs. Strife."

"Rufus you've grown." She smiled at him knowingly. Cloud looked confused but said nothing as the younger blond joined them.

"Thank you mam." He said sitting down in one of the chairs.

They joined the group at the table and looked over an old map as well as drawings of the city and the Shin-ra building.

"So what is the plan?"

"Well we are pretty sure all of SOLDEIR will join us as soon as they see Seph is part of it." Zack grinned.

"The TURKS will do as Rufus orders." Tseng told them simply.

"What about AVALANCHE? We might need people who have been a thorn in my father's side."

"We have someone looking into them." Sephiroth said smoothly.

"Sounds like you have this all figured out."

"You don't seem upset about it."

"Should I be? My father is a fool to not see how dangerous his reactors are as well as letting that man Hojo do as he pleases."

"The man is a monster." A voice spoke from the door and they looked up to see a man in a red cape with long black hair and red eyes stood in the doorway.

"Vincent what is it?" Sephiroth asked the man.

"We have received word from Rocket town they are willing to work with us and their representative should be joining us shortly." The man said coolly looking over their new arrivals with not even a bit of surprise.

"Good."

"Vincent?" the Wutian man looked at the other, not letting his own surprise show.

"Tseng." He nodded.

"You've changed."

"You haven't."

"This can wait you two we have things to plan."

"Of course."

A week passed and cloud headed to Midgard with Zack in tow. Sephiroth was remaining behind with Rufus Tseng and Vincent to wait for the man Rocket town had sent and continue to plan. The two got close to the city and avoided most of the patrol barely getting in to the city safely. They headed for sector seven and found the bar Tifa was working in. Seventh heaven a cute little place, that had obviously been built like all the rest of the buildings in the slums. Inside the building was a group of people who certainly looked like rebels. Their leader was a large black man with a gun for a left arm. He looked at the two SOLDIERS and frowned.

"I don't like this, I don't trust no Shin-ra pawns."

"We're not shin-ra pawns anymore we are trying to stop him too." Zack told the man.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He growled back.

"Down boys we are all on the same side here." Tifa said getting between them.

"Barret these are two of the men working with us yes Zack is a SOLDEIR but Cloud's a cadet."

"You also said shin-ra's lap dog is helping us out too."

"Hey don't call seph stuff like that he's been lied to as much or more than anyone else." Zack reached for his buster sword as Barret grabbed his gun arm.

"Okay stop it." Cloud grabbed Zack as Tifa grabbed Barret. "We have to work together if we want to do this. You two can try to kill eachother later. Seph is against Shin-ra for his own reasons he hates what they've done to the planet same as you. "He told Barret. Then he turned to Zack.

"Zack you and are the only people who really know Seph, he's our friend but all these guys know is the propaganda." Blue eyes looked pleadingly into stormy.

"You are right spike." He said dropping his hand away form his sword and patting Cloud's head. He glared at Barret and looked back at cloud.

"So the kid's the one in charge of this then?" he asked.

"Cloud's got the sense in the group." Tifa said smiling.


End file.
